Historically hydraulic pressure devices have been large, weighty units designed to provide low speed, high torque in applications remote from a central power source. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,601 and 4,697,997 are examples of these heavy duty hydraulic motors. These heavy duty hydraulic motors are of a significant size and weight. The size and weight limits the number of potential applications for the hydraulic pressure devices. This limits the utilization of such devices.